Winchesters in stone
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Sam ignores Dean, climbing out of the car and walking up to the small enclosed lobby of the rundown motel, so that he can get them a room to stay in while they investigate. Or at least that was what he planned to do until some random British guy clad in a tweed jacket, and bow tie ran up to him, grabbed his arm and said in a hurried whisper. "don't blink, if you blink they get you"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay okay I know I have so many other stories that I'm working on right now, go ahead and look disapprovingly at your monitors, but I just started trying to get caught up on my Supernatural, (almost done with season 2!) and this idea wouldn't leave me alone, I felt the need to put Doctor Who's most demonic enemy and have it face Sam and Dean, plus the Doc comes around to, this story is sure to make wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff happen, oh you want to know what? well then my pretties read on.**

**Chapter Song: Carry on my Wayward Son. (Just because it's like the Supernatural theme song)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural, if I did this would not be fanfiction.**

* * *

"alright so what's the case again Sammy?" Dean asks pulling the Impala into the driveway of a small motel, at the edge of Manhattan. "people disappearing under strange circumstances. In some cases their cars are even left running." Sam tells his brother, leafing through the file, he had printed up off the internet.

Dean looks over at his brother raising his eyebrow, "and what makes you think this is something up our alley?" he asks. Sam holds up the file, "It's New York Dean. People don't leave running cars behind, if they're going to snatch some random guy. They'd take the car too" he says, Dean rolls his eyes, glancing over at his brother, "okay yeah I would take the car, but it could just be some weirdo that is only in it for the thrill." Sam ignores Dean, climbing out of the car and walking up to the small enclosed lobby of the rundown motel, so that he can get them a room to stay in while they investigate.

Or at least that was what he planned to do until some random British guy clad in a tweed jacket, and bow tie ran up to him, grabbed his arm and said in a hurried whisper. "don't blink, if you blink they get you," Sam looks at the odd man a question in his eyes. "wha-" he started, but the man cut him off, "the angels have Manhattan, and if you blink Sam Winchester they will get you" then he let go running off, leaving Sam staring bewildered after him.

"what the hell was that Sammy?" Dean asks walking up to him calmly. Sam turns to look at his brother, "I have no clue, but Dean that guy knew my name."  
Dean chuckled, "really? And what did this mystery man that knew your name say? Climb in the back of my big creeper van, I have candy Sammy?"

Sam glared at his brother, "no Dean he said "don't blink, if you blink they get you. The Angels have Manhattan, and if you blink Sam Winchester they will get you" then he ran off, seriously Dean, I think that there is definitely something going on here." Dean chuckled, "The Angels? What's that supposed to mean, Sammy? Also what the hell does it mean that the Angels took Manhattan, it seems to be here." Dean said.  
Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "I don't know Dean, but in our line of work, I've learned not to ignore warnings." he sighed, and pushed past Dean and took off towards the lobby.

Dean chuckled as he followed his brother, "the angels, I guess we should be worried, Clarence is going to make me see the errors of my way" he shook his head before pulling open the door to the lobby not seeing the shadow shift behind his car.

"here you go Mr. Harmon." the man behind the desk said handing a key to Sam. Who thanked him, took the key, and turned to go to the room, "so Harmon this time huh?" Dean asked as they pushed out the door, and into the New York early fall air. "yeah, we haven't used Deryl Harmon in a while, plus it was the least ridiculous one you handed me" Sam said handing the unused ID's to his brother, "oh come on Sammy, they aren't that bad." Dean said grinning, "Dean one of them was, Hans Bootyman." Dean chuckled, "I don't know Sammy, you seem like a Hans Bootyman to me" Sam rolled his eyes, as Dean cracked up.

"oh come on it's funny!" he gasped as they reached the door at the end of the complex. "okay yeah maybe a little bit, but it's still ridiculous plus there's the fact that I'm the only one that's forced to use those." Dean smiled as he followed Sam into the room "well Sammy it's simple, I'm the one that gets the ID's so I like to have a little fun with it." Dean told him flopping down on one of the beds, not bothering to remove his jacket, throwing his arms up and clasping his hands behind his head.

"yeah I know you like to have fun with it, smart-ass, I just wish you would let me use some that aren't ridiculous." Sam says throwing his bag onto the table, and removing the file he had been studying in the car, and flipping to the photo's his brow furrowing in confusion, "hey Dean? Did you mess with the pictures?" he asked flicking through them, and noting that each one was different, "no. Why would I that's always been your thing?" Dean said, "I don't know a prank?" Sam ran a hand through his hair. "well, something's wrong, all of these must be later versions of the scene's, because someone move the statue between each picture."

Dean looked up, "what statue?" Sam held up the picture, "the one behind the car, it was barely in the shot last time, now it's almost beside the car." Dean sat up, "are you sure you didn't miss it the first time?" he asked. "yeah Dean, I'm sure I didn't miss it, the statue moved." Sam looked at the picture closer, "Dean, I don't know if it's any connection, but the statue's an angel." Sam said, looking up at Dean. "okay so creepy man switched the pics and said that thing to phsyc you out." Dean said flopping back down, "yeah, I don't think so Dean, I mean I know he was creepy bu-HOLY CRAP" Sam shouted jumping away from the table.

Dean shot up, "Sammy? What's wrong?" Sam pointed "the picture" he said. Dean got up and walked over to see what the big deal was, and when he looked at the photo he didn't see anything but a stone face, "woah that is startling, yeah Sam I think that creepy dude, swapped your pics." he said shrugging dropping the photo back onto the table.

Sam shook his head, "that's the one I was just looking at, I turned to talk to you and it looked like that when I turned back!" he said. "what if this was what that guy meant by don't blink." Sam said. "I don't know Sam, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just, it's not often that pictures move." Dean said catching Sam's eye. "no but since when do we discredit things like this." Dean nodded, "true, but let's not jump to conclusions okay Sammy?" Dean said glancing back at the photo, and jumping, "okay yeah very unsettling, Sam give me a lighter please." the statue in the picture had moved again, now the stone face snarled out at them, with hooked fingers and sharp teeth.

Sam pressed the lighter into Deans palm, and Dean lifted the picture with two fingers, and held the lighter beneath it, the photo caught, and started to burn around the edges. Dean expected to watch the image warp and disfigure, until it became unrecognizable, but the flame sputtered and died, leaving the picture undamaged, the angel continued to snarl out of him, "what the hell?" Dean said examining the picture, noting the slight scorching on the edges of the paper.

Next he put his hands at the top of the page, and pulled in either direction, and the page ripped until it reached the angel itself then it tore around it, leaving the snarling image staring at them, "Sammy I think we might have a problem." Sam rolled his eyes, "you think?" he said, as there was a knock on the door behind him, "I'll see what it is, you don't take your eyes off of whatever the hell that is," Sam said moving towards the door, and pulling it open, to reveal an empty parking lot, with nothing but the Impala parked in front of the room, and the sound of paper fluttering gently in the breeze, and distant sirens.

As Sam was about to close the door he spotted a crisp white sheet of paper tapped to the door. Sam pulled it off, there was one sentence printed in careful handwriting, and it said, and was signed with one letter, and two words written in what appeared to be deep blue crayon, "The image of an angel, becomes itself an angel. D. P.S. Don't Blink"

"the image of an angel." Sam muttered, "Dean I don't think that our friend from earlier was just a fluke."  
Sam said starting to push the door closed. "no?" Dean said glancing over his shoulder before looking back at the picture, nearly dropping it, as he noticed that there were small abrasions across the picture, where it appeared that the angel had tried to scratch through to get them.

Suddenly a loud wheezing filled the air, "now what the hell is that?" Dean asked trying not to take his eyes off of the photo. Without thinking he placed the picture face down on top of another picture, where you could see another angel hidden behind a tree, and pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the bathroom door, where the noise was spilling through. Sam pulled out a gun of his own and together they faced the door, ready to face what might come through it.

* * *

**please review **

**Doctor hugs, and Winchester greetings to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello everybody so I got two awesome reviews for my last chapter, and got a couple of good ideas to make this story more interesting, you guys are awesome, and this ones for you, thanks Wings Of Sanguine and lilnudger82 I hope you guys like the second instalment of Winchester's in stone, enjoy last time we saw the brothers they were waiting to see what lie beyond the bathroom door now let's see what's waiting for the brothers.**

**chapter Song: Bad Company, by bad company(or five finger death punch)**

**disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who or Supernatural, but I'll keep you updated**

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS when he felt it, a warmness in his breast pocket, reaching in he pulled out his psychic paper, on it was a message.

"Showtime Doc, S Winchester." so it was time, he needed to go to New York already, so soon after the Ponds, standing he flicked switches on the console setting coordinates for a rundown motel in the middle of Manhattan, he couldn't believe he had to do this for two boys he had never met, well he had met Sam once, he had no more than folded the last page of Melody Malone when he came up, walking with purpose, the Doctor could tell in a moment that he was looking for someone.

He looked over at the Doctor and started to come over. "Hello Doctor." he said, sitting down beside him.  
"do I know you?" the Doctor said. Smiling he shook his head, "not yet, but you will. I'm Sam Winchester."  
He reached into his pocket and fished something out, "I'm supposed to give this to you and tell you that you need to come when I send word." with this he held out a piece of paper to the Doctor, he took it, "well go on what do I need to do?" Sam smiled again and brushed hair out of his eyes, "well, nothing aside from show up, and not get pissed at the reception you get from me and my brother."

The Doctor laughed, "and who said I was actually going to come?" he asked bitterly, he would rather put this city in the taillights so to speak. Sam looked uncomfortable, "well…" he cleared his throat, "well technically you did." The Doctor nodded, then looked at him sharply, "why? What's going to happen?" Sam cleared his throat clearly feeling awkward, "actually I'm not allowed to say, you told me that you might not come if you knew." The Doctor nodded, of course his future self would know what kind of state of mind he was in. "very well just give me the details." he said.

Sam complied leaving out most of the details that mattered which at the time worried the Doctor.

The Doctor had hoped that the message would come later rather than sooner, but either way, a deal was a deal, and he had told Sam he would come when the message came. "just like River said I always come when called." he muttered throwing the switch.

~~Don't Blink~

Sam and Dean stood at the ready. They glanced at each other, "what the hell is that?" Dean asked, Sam shrugged, "only one way to find out." together they pushed though the door of the bathroom, coming face to face with a large blue box, which made a final booming sound causing Sam to jump back, unsure what was going to happen. "what the hell?" Dean said again, lowering his gun slightly, then there was a sound of the door unlatching, and Dean brought his gun back up.

The door swung open, and the man from earlier that evening stepped out and then backed up with his hands up when he saw the brothers standing there with guns pointed at him, "you!" Sam said lowering his weapon, "Sammy what are you doing?" Dean demanded, glancing at his brother without moving his gun. "Dean it's the guy from earlier, you know the one." Dean turned his head to face his brother, "the creeper?" he asked.

"the what?" The man demanded not putting his hands down, "what on earth would make you think I'm a creeper, tell him Sam." Sam froze bringing his gun up again, "who are you, how do you know who I am?" Sam asked taking a half step towards the man, he was nearly back inside his box. "I'm the Doctor!" he said. Dean eyes him suspiciously, "that's not a name, that's a career." he said his gun not wavering, "that's what people call me." The Doctor insisted, "I'm the Doctor!" Sam glanced at Dean it was clear that this man was no demon, he was freaked out of his wits, "okay that answers one of the questions, but how the hell do you know who I am?" the Doctor glanced around, "you told me. When you told me to come here, you told me who you were." Sam slowly shook his head, "I've never met you, until earlier today, and even then it couldn't be counted as meeting you." he said.

The Doctor dropped his hands down, "what do you mean earlier? I just got here." Sam took one hand off the gun and pulled something out, "you were outside when me and my brother got here." He explained, "grabbed me and said "don't blink, if you blink they get you. The Angels have Manhattan, and if you blink Sam Winchester they will get you" then you took off, coming back a few minutes ago and leaving this on our door." Sam threw the not to the Doctor, who was looking quite stricken. Nearly missing the not fluttering towards him, he reached out his hand closing around it, "Angels? You're facing the angels?" his voice had risen a few octaves, anger flashing in his eyes, "you called me back to this city in this time, to face the one creature that has taken everything from me!" he roared, Dean moved back a step.

Sam went towards the man, dodging Dean's hand as he tried to hold him back, "I didn't call you, I don't even know who you are, you just sort of showed up and gave me a warning." he said lowering his gun, "but if these things are as dangerous as you seem to think, you need to help us. We've never seen anything like this before, and it seems that you have." Sam said.

The Doctor looked deflated, "you really don't know what you're dealing with Sam, you really don't."  
Dean came up beside Sam lowering his own gun to his side, "well then creeper boy, I think it's time you tell us what the hell is going on, and how we can stop it."

The Doctor nodded, "first we need to go over the ground rules." the Doctor said walking past them with an odd saunter, that Sam could only describe as that of a baby giraffe, into the living/dining/bedroom.  
Sam and Dean glanced at each other in the shadow of the big blue box and shook their heads, "what the hell have we gotten ourselves into Sammy?" Dean asked glancing back towards the door where the odd British man with the peculiar fashion sense had just disappeared, Sam shook his head, "I don't know, I really don't Dean, I really don't."

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs and Jensen dreams to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N and here it is the next chapter, it was a little bit difficult to write while working on an original story for NanoWrimo, but I'm doing my best, now the Doctor lays down the rules, the question is will Sam and Dean listen?**

**Chapter song: radioactive by imagine dragons though I prefer the one by pentatonix and Lindsey Stirling**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the ideas**

* * *

"alright rule one!" The Doctor began flopping down into a chair, "always listen to the Doctor" he said holding one finger up, flicking another up in front of him he continued, "Rule two, don't wander off. Three no guns." Dean started to protest, but the Doctor held up one slender hand. "no, no, no, that's rule number four, don't argue, rule five don't do anything stupid, six the eyes are not the windows to the soul, they are the doors, so don't look into the eyes of an angel, seven, for god sakes this might very well be the most important rule, when faced with an angel, you are not to blink. Are we clear?"

Sam nodded, but Dean stepped forward, "no we are not, who the hell put you in charge here?" Dean demanded.

"well Dean in the future your brother does. When he calls me here." The Doctor said spreading his hands in front of him, as though it were the most obvious answer.

"well I'm still not to clear on what the hell is going on, or why we need some British twinkle toes to help us." Dean said his hand resting on the but of the gun that stuck out of his waistband.

"excuse me, but I'm the only person in this room, that has any idea what you are facing…and…,and I am not a twinkle toes British person, I'm from a bloody different planet!" the Doctor cried jumping to his feet poking Dean in the chest threateningly.

"so? Give Sammy three days and a laptop and he'll find out in no time." he said swatting the Doctor's hand away, "and as for the British twinkle toes crap, I don't care if you come from London or Neptune, you're still a random weirdo that claims that he was sent by my brother from the future, so that you can help us fight the mysterious angels." Dean said returning the poke that the Doctor had thrown his way.

The Doctor walked up standing face to face with Dean rage flashing in his eyes, "you don't know what you're dealing with Mr. Winchester, these thing can kill you with a touch of their finger, they displace you in time so you have to live your life and die before you were ever a glimmer in your father's eye." The Doctor said not stepping back.

Dean looked him in the eye, his jaw set defiantly, "What and you do? What makes you such an expert mister alien from Ealing?" Dean demanded.

The Doctor's eyes darkened and he stepped back, saying in a low and severe voice, "you want to know? What makes me the expert?" he chuckled darkly, "I'm not, but I know more than you do."

"how do you know though?" Dean asked stepping forward his hand straying to the gun on his hip.

The Doctor looked up sharply, "how do I know? Those things took everything from me. That's how I know."

He turned on Sam, "that's also why I'm more than a little miffed about you telling me to come here Sam Winchester." The Doctor said his voice a little softer when he spoke to the younger Winchester.

Sam was about to say something when the Doctor moved to lift the pictures that they had left on the table when the blue box landed in the bathroom.

Sam lunged forward slamming a hand down on the photographs, "you don't want to do that." he said carefully straightening them without lifting them off the table.

"why not?" the Doctor asked looking shocked at the hand that had slammed down just shy of his fingers.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "well because you said that the image of an angel became an angel." Sam explained.

The Doctor groaned, "Sam if that was a picture of an angel what makes you think it's going to stay just because you flipped the picture upside down." Sam's eyes widen as he looks at the photograph flipped on the table,

"wait so you mean that some creepy little picture can climb out and get us?" Dean asked moving carefully to the table, and grabbing the edge of it.

Flipping it over he held up his gun so that the barrel hung just over the image, Dean released a sigh, "it didn't move." he said glancing over at Sam and the Doctor, then he looked back, and jumped peering closely at the picture, "now that is fricking creepy." he said holding up the picture showing the slightly 3D quality to it.

The Doctor came up whipping out what looked like a green tipped wand and waved over the picture with a buzzing noise coming out of it, "question is why didn't it come out when you had it flipped over?"

He glanced down at the table and spotted the other picture, which was now dominated with the snarling image of an angel, "oh well it appears that without thinking you stopped not one angel, but two. Oh that's brilliant. Dean bring that over here. Sam get me some tape."

Five minutes later, the Doctor held what to the untrained eye would appear to be a slightly misshapen envelope, but to the Winchesters and the Doctor was more sinister, "alright Sam hold I'm going to go get something from my box." he said thrusting it into Sam's hands and dashing into the bathroom.

He emerged shortly after holding a box that was lined on the inside with mirrors.

"what the hell is that?" Dean asked pointing at the box.

The Doctor grinned and scooped up Sam's file and threw it into the box, then he took the tapped together photo's from Sam and put them inside.

"alright that deals with the images of the angels." he held up the box with a grin, "indestructible mirror lined box, brilliant if you need to deal with an image of an angel. They can't see themselves or they freeze up, and can't move! Put them in a mirror lined box, and WHAM" The Doctor clapped "no more angels."

"now you said something about a message Sam?"

Sam nodded and retrieved the note that the Doctor had abandoned on the table beside where the folder had been, "yeah you left this one on the door like two minutes before you landed, and this afternoon you ran up to me and grabbed my arm telling me not to blink."

The Doctor took the note and read over it a few times then, he grabbed a blank slip of paper from the table and pulled out a blue crayon, writing out the note he folded it and shoved it into his coat.

"well then I'll see you two in a moment, or earlier…" The Doctor trailed off, and dashed into the bathroom.

"oh hell no, I'm not letting him geet away that easily!" Dean said walking into the bathroom and catching the door to the blue box as it was about to close. Sam was right behind him, and they walked into the box, just as it started to wheeze and rattle.

Sam grabbed hold of the railing and Dean looked around in shock clinging to the doorway like a life line. "what the hell is this!" he screamed.

The Doctor looked up and grinned, "hold on boys we're in flight!" he shouted to Sam and Dean, as all of the color drained from Dean's face

* * *

**and please review**

**Doctor hugs, and Dean flirtation to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y!**


End file.
